kappeafandomcom-20200214-history
Angry Chinese Rapper
The Angry Chinese Rapper is a semi-mythological figure who wields great power and wealth. He is worshipped by many religions worldwide without them knowing it. He has the intelligence of Albert Einstein and Nikola Tesla. He has the charisma of Adolf Hitler and Jesus Christ. He had the wisdom of Confucius and Suleiman the Magnificent. He has the strength of 100 pandas and his sweat is a potent ginseng soup that can cure cancer. From his golden nipples, there flows a sweet nectar which can sustain a man for months with one drop. His angelic voice can bring people back from the dead. When he is cut, a swarm of praying mantises emerge. He is the light in the dark. He is the best rapper this century, this millenium, for million years. He is forever. He is also boning your mom every night. Angry Chinese Rapper is the only person ever to have been awarded a Nobel Prize in Literature for his rap lyrics alone. He is a shining beacon of culture and humanity in a dark and dangerous world. His breathtaking lyricism speaks to the fundamental human truths within all of us. Plus he hella hot. History Ok, so the other day, Angry Chinese Rapper descended from the heavens on the back of the Immortal Pussy Dragon, beginning a domino effect that would eventually lead to the creation of Zhushua the Almighty Duck. Part unicorn, his sweat was found to be able to cure cancer, and his urine was also found to be able to cure AIDS. While rumoured, it is still unknown if his semen can grant eternal life. The first he did on this world was to inject the heroin into his dick, but his hand slipped and the needle broke, and got stuck in his dick. However, he did not give a shit because he was motherfucking crazy. Later on, he did the crystal meth up his asshole, then did the jack off for 5 days straight with no food and no rest. After that, he did the 30 hit of LSD and snorted 10 line of MDMA. Angry Chinese Rapper then found his penis was bigger than USA and milky way, and that his peepee was the opposite of limp. He also began earning 30,000 dollars every second, in USD and not RMB. He make the Mao Zedong money and the Benjamin Franklin money. Lifestyle Angry Chinese Rapper lives in an unconventional manner, in a way only he can understand. 'Diet' Every single meal Angry Chinese Rapper eats is steak, Peking Duck and tiger penis. He then washes it down with a glass of Maotai wine and some cigarettes. He is known to down 10 bottles of Maotai wine every day. 'Money' He makes so much money, all the bitches know his house is called the land of milk and honey. He makes around 2 billion dollars every single day, both in RMB and USD- he does indeed "make all the cash". He easily makes 30,000 dollars every second, and he wipes his ass with 100 RMB. He is the person with the most fucking money in the world. Despite being a communist, he makes money like the bourgeoisie. 'Sexy life' He bangs in the east and bangs in the west. He is the pimp, and his peepee is opposite of limp. Women want to suck on his nipples, which are made of pure gold and not meat. He gets so much pussy that his penis has a rash, which is as red as the Chinee Communist Party. His penis is longer than the Great Wall, bigger than the Pacific Ocean. Women all want to put their thumbs in his ass. He also fucks your mom. 'Language skills' Angry Chinese Rapper is, however, impaired by his poor English skills. Not only does he not known the word for "special", he is also unable to comprehend why the word shit means both the good and the bad thing. He, and several Chinee scholars and scientists, have decided that this is due to English being fucking weird. Notable quotes "喂，我的鸡鸡比长城长比太平洋宽。" "我已经说了我赚钱太容易，it is too easy。" "我每天在赚钱，人民币和美元。"